


A Perfect Hug-pportunity

by incogneat_oh



Series: That One Hug Meme [4]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill, a silly one, hug meme, if the title didn't tip you off, in which Dick is the worst and cuddliest sibling ever, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incogneat_oh/pseuds/incogneat_oh
Summary: For theprompt, 'for warmth'.





	A Perfect Hug-pportunity

“Tim.”

“Nope.”

“ _Tiiiiiiim_.”

“ _No_ , I said.”

“If you wanna be technical,” Dick says, because he’s as ass, “what you  _said_  was ‘nope’.”

“No, nein, niet, non, ne.  _Nope_.”

Dick sighs, long-sufferingly. Stretching his legs out along the sofa, beautiful and expensive and barely-used. The Wayne properties would be a squatter’s dream, except for the ludicrous security systems. Empty almost every day of the year, except when Bruce— or his operatives— have use for them. Like now, when they’ve been stuck in the mountains for days now. “Why must you insist on playing hard to get, little brother?”

Tim wrinkles his nose but doesn’t turn, says “You make it sound so  _weird_. It’s perfectly reasonable to ignore you when you get like this.”

“I’m just saying,” Dick says. “It’s cold. We’re in the middle of nowhere, it’s late, and the  _power is out_. There has never been a better time or place—”

“Dick, you can make an argument for literally any situation.”

“True,” Dick concedes. “But this time I’m not full of sh—  _hot air_. You know everyone would agree with me! It’s even raining, Timmy! It’s a  _perfect storm_.” And then, in a smaller voice, “And I’m  _cold_.”

“Yeeeeaaah,” Tim says. “I’m gonna stick with no. Thanks for playing, though.”

At that, Dick’s had enough. Kicking off his blanket, he says, “ _Stop_ _pretending to read_ , it’s  _dark_  in here, Tim!” He leaps off the couch and onto the expensive Persian rug, knocking the book from Tim’s hand and tackling him to the ground.

“There’s—” Tim sputters, fighting back, “That’s what the  _fire_  is for! You are a grown-ass man, oh my  _God_ —”  
  
Dick dodges Tim’s completely unreasonably flailing and pins one of his arms, grunts, “I swear even  _Damian_  would’ve given in by now, ugh— just—  _cuddle me_ , dammit—”

Tim swears and hooks a leg around Dick’s knees, managing to reverse their positions (but he has Dick’s arm in an unfairly painful hold, which is uncalled for), and says, “You could’ve asked nicely, yanno.”

“I did ask nicely!” Dick cries, indignant. Wriggling under Tim’s weight.

“If you wanna be  _technical_ ,” Tim mimics, refusing to budge an inch. “What you said was ‘ _hey, cuddle me_ ’.”

Dick considers this.

There’s a chance Tim might be right.

“Please was implied,” he says, finally.

Tim laughs then, rolling off and getting to his feet. “Bet you aren’t cold now, huh?”

Dick stretches his already-cramped calf muscles and sits up, says, “Hey Tim, do you mind if we please take advantage of this perfect cuddle-situation, instead of you pretending to read in the dark for an hour and forty-five minutes while I whine about how lonely I am?”

Tim laughs again, a little snort this time, and grabs Dick’s blanket up from where he dropped it. “If anyone asks, when the power’s back,” Tim says, fitting himself against Dick’s side. “The fire was dying.”

“Dead,” Dick agrees, adjusting the blanket.

“And everyone knows you’re annoying as hell,” Tim says, almost to himself.

“They do,” Dick agrees again, solemn. Arranging their limbs to his satisfaction, he barely suppresses a grin.

_Worth it._

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr.](http://incogneat-oh.tumblr.com/post/74172695652/dick-tim-7-3)


End file.
